Percy Jackson: The Hogwarts Quest
by StormPetal
Summary: 4 of the most powerful demigods from Camp Half-Blood are issued a quest from the goddess Hecate to go to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry posing as American exchange students. Their objective: protect Harry Potter and his friends from the Dark Lord while trying to keep up their disguise. What will happen? Will the Golden trio find out they're demigods? Read and find out!
1. Hecate gives us a Quest

**Hi everyone I'm StormPetal and this is my first fanfiction. I admit I am nervous but hey. I'll try my best! Please no flames I am trying my best. Anyway enough of my Authors Note. Keep Calm and Read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter as I am not Rick Riordan or JK Rowling **

Percy's POV

I had to have a demigod dream, didn't I? I mean seriously! We had just defeated Kronos and his army barely a month ago but apparently the Gods refused to give us demigods a break!

In my dream the Goddess of magic Hecate decided to pay my friends and me a visit. Yay! Notice my sarcastic enthusiasm.

I dreamt that my girlfriend Annabeth, Nico di Angelo, Thalia Grace, and I were standing in a grassy but otherwise empty clearing. Behind us a magnificent medieval like castle stood high above. The moonlight danced behind it causing long shadows that reached out across the clearing. A woman stood before us in dark robes holding twin torches in her hands, her dark hair billowed behind her. The moonlight illuminated her pale face. She had a powerful aura that made the hair on the back of my neck stand on end.

"Lady Hecate" Nico said bowing stiffly and the girls copied. I didn't bow, Hecate had fought for Kronos in the war and personally I didn't want to show _her_ any respect.

"Greetings brave demigods," I heard her voice but her mouth didn't move. "I have come to you, some of the bravest demigods ever known, to do me a great service"

"What do you mean Lady Hecate?" asked Annabeth her voice shook slightly her eyes darting back and forth from the castle behind us. Annabeth loved architecture; you see she is the official architect of Olympus, so it was no surprise her eyes barely left the castle taking in all its features.

"I am offering you a quest, godlings, a quest to a far away world one where magic wielders exist"

"Magic wielders?" I blurted out "Like wizards and witches in mortal fairy tales?"

"Indeed, Percy Jackson," Her misty voice floated across the clearing.

"But Lady Hecate," Interrupted Thalia, who had remained silent until now "Aren't they just myths, stories that parents tell their children?"

"Of course not, Daughter of Zeus, Remember that, according to mortals, you are nothing but mere myths to," Hecate paused looking for any objection, when she got none she continued. "I ask this of you, you must travel to this world, attend a school called Hogwarts-"

Nico snorted back laughter "Who names a school after some kind of pig disease?"

Hecate glared at him "My four children did, Mr Di Angelo, as I was saying I want you all to attend this school undercover as American exchange students and protect a boy named Harry Potter"

"If I may ask, Lady Hecate, why this boy is so important?" questioned Annabeth.

"I was getting to that ,Daughter of Athena, The boy is very important in stopping one of the darkest wizards ever known, Lord Voldemort," as Hecate spoke the air seemed to grow colder around them. "He has started to grow in strength; He will stop at nothing to kill the boy"

"But Hecate, why send us? We aren't even wizards; surely we will not blend in?" Thalia asked the question we were all wondering.

"I believe you are the only people with the power to protect the boy and do not worry, demigods, I have blessed you with magic" Holograms of twin torches flickered above our heads. A green backpack appeared at Percy's feet. "This backpack will contain everything you need, ambrosia and nectar, drachmas etc. But it will also contain your magic wands and other magical items. The headmaster is the only one who knows what you truly are. He is one of my demigod sons. Do not reveal your identities unless truly necessary" Hecate paused "This is all I can tell you, you must figure the rest out on your own. Do you except my quest?"

I exchanged a looked with my girlfriend and our friends and we spoke as one "We except," And with a blinding flash, I jolted awake.


	2. The hidden house

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or JK Rowling

Percy POV

I woke up on something hard and wet? I felt the ground around me. Why was I lying on concrete? A dozen questions entered my head. Where am I? Am I alone? Why does my head hurt? What is that smell? And lots of other ADHD questions.

I hauled myself off of the hard concrete, my head pounding as I did so and black spots dancing in front of my eyes, apparently the Achilles curse allows you to feel headaches, and looked around. Around me was a rather run down, grey street. Instinctively I reached for Riptide. It was in pen form in my pocket. I looked down at my clothes. I was still wearing the signature orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt except the words on it had been removed and my dark blue jeans where, in my pocket, Riptide was kept. On my back was an unfamiliar heavy green backpack.

As I looked around I spotted something that looked vaguely familiar lying on the pavement up ahead. My head pounded as I stumbled towards it, almost tripping over my own feet in the process. I rubbed my eyes trying to make them clearer. I looked down at the familiar spiked jet black hair of my sort-of cousin Thalia the Daughter of Zeus.

"Thalia" I groaned trying to kick her awake "Wake up"

"Go away" she murmured rolling onto her side. "I'm trying to sleep here"

"Thalia, get up!"

"W-What, Percy? What in Hades are you doing with the Hunters?" she asked half asleep. She was wearing her usual Hunters of Artemis uniform, the silver parka and combat boots with her lieutenants silver tiara-like band around her head, her bow strapped to her back and her quiver full of silver arrows.

"Umm Thals I'm pretty sure we aren't with the hunters," I said pointing to the grey, damp street around us.

"Damn Hecate" she mumbled and pulled herself groggily to her feet. "Have you seen Annabeth or Nico?"

"No, not yet I just hope there alright," I said my voice fading as I thought of my girlfriend and cousin. "I don't think there even here..." my voice fizzled out.

"Don't worry, Annabeth is a sensible girl and Nico...well Nico spends most of his time on his own. They'll both be fine" It sounded like Thalia was trying to convince herself. After all she looked after Annabeth since she was 7.

"Umm Kelp Head?" Thalia asked suddenly, trying to shake me out of my thoughts.

"Jackson?" She said again. I ignored her as thoughts of Annabeth floated around in my head.

"PERCY!" She yelled in my ear, making me flinch and my head throb even more.

"What?" I snapped, turning to glare at her.

"Please tell me you see that to?" She said staring at something behind me. I turned around my hand instinctively going to my jean pocket where Riptide was concealed.

Whoa. In front of us two houses seemed to be splitting apart! The houses stretched revealing a house as dull as the rest. The windows of the nearby houses seemed to shake but the mortals inside took no notice.

"What in Zeus's name is that?" she exclaimed. The house looked the same as its neighbours but to me it felt like it emitted a powerful aura. (That right I said emitted!) The same aura that Hecate gave off in the dream she sent us. An aura of magic.

"Come on let's find out," I said dragging her towards the hidden house.


	3. Nctrukon Lalye?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson

Annabeth POV

Ouch, my head. I open my blurry eyes gradually looking around. Whoa where am I? I slowly got up from the ground blinking hard. As my vision adjusted I looked around slowly. I seemed to be in a street full of shops? And they weren't just any old shops. Through the windows I could see strange objects like Cauldrons? And brooms? What? Who has a shop full of brooms? My mind raced with different theories of how I got here when I finally came to a conclusion: Hecate. She must have sent me here!

I stood up and walked around passing many people in old fashioned robes. This place was amazing! Look at that architecture! As I walked past a rather dusty alleyway I felt something. As if something or someone was calling me. I looked at the street sign. _Nctrukon Lalye_? Stupid dyslexia. It took me awhile to unscramble the letters but I finally made something out that looked like Knockturn Alley? I looked around me checking to see if anyone was following me and headed down the shifty alleyway my hand never leaving the dagger in its sheath at my side.

The alley was filled with rather creepy looking old men and women in tattered robes. As I passed they sent me creepy smiles and looks. I shuddered. Hopefully I won't be here for long. The shops here looked older and dirtier. Pieces of rubbish whirled around my feet as I walked. As I passed a shop that looked like it was called Borgins and Burkes. I got that strange calling feeling again.

I opened the door of the shop. As soon as I stepped inside I wish I hadn't. The place was filled with grotesque items. The shop seemed empty. As I hesitantly creped around the shop I felt like someone was watching me. I turned around quickly to see a pair of almost black eyes gleaming in the gloom. I didn't hesitate to pull out my dagger and slash blindly in front of me.

"Whoa! Annabeth calm down!" I heard a familiar voice say.

"Who are you? How do you now my name?" I asked cautiously steeping closer.

"Because it's me," Said the voice stepping out of the shadows revealing. Nico Di Angelo. He wore his usual aviator's jacket and dark clothes. His dark eyes looked like they were full of hell fire, which would have been scared any sane person if you weren't used to them.

"Nico!" I cried in relief giving him a friendly hug "Thank the gods! What are you doing in here?"

"I would of asked you the same question but I doubt either of us know," he admitted "I think Hecate sent us here." I sighed knowing what he said was right. Why would Hecate send us here? I looked closely at Nico.

"Nico why are you covered in...Cobwebs!" I shrieked. All of Athena's children are deathly afraid of spiders since my mother turned Arachne into the first spider. Since then all of her descendants try to torment the children of Athena.

"Oh yeah, I'm guessing Hecate was still miffed about the Hogwarts comment because, well, she transported me into a cupboard" he said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. I couldn't help but laugh despite of my fear of spiders.

"I don't suppose you have seen Thalia or Percy?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"No," I said with a sigh "I have a feeling that they aren't here. I just hope they're alright," My mind drifted to thoughts of my boyfriend and my best friend.

"Come on Annie," he said, ignoring my glare at being called Annie, "Let's get out of here, it creeping me out,"

I raised an eyebrow "You spend most of your time in the Underworld and your creped out by a shop?" I said disbelievingly. He shrugged and held out his wrist for me to grab and we sunk into the darkness of the shadows.


	4. Meeting the Order

Disclaimer: I do not won Percy Jackson or Harry Potter

Percy POV.

While Thalia was trying to think up a plan to get into the house I decided to do something amazing. I knocked on the door. Thalia trudged up to me whacking me upside down the head.

"Ouch Thals," I muttered and she smirked. The door made a sequence of unlocking noises and opened the door a crack. A man with fraying red hair and blue eyes appeared. In his hand a stick? Wait no wand.

"Who are you?" he said trying to sound menacing and failing miserably. Suddenly I felt compelled to look in my bag. The man raced his wand higher.

"Relax," I said "I'm getting something to show you we aren't any danger" I rummaged through. Finally I found what I think I was looking for. A letter. I handed it to him and he seemed to recognise the hand writing. He rapidly opened it and skimmed through it.

He smiled and beckoned us inside saying "Ah I understand, please, come inside"

I stepped inside and walked through a long corridor lit by a large chandelier and old gas lamps. The paper was peeling and it smelt damp.

"Arthur?" a voice called. I guess the man's name was Arthur. In front of us a door was closed but Arthur opened it and we walked inside. The room was full and people were arguing. They stopped talking as soon as Thalia, the man Arthur and I stepped inside.

"Who is this?" A man with a moustache and shoulder length hair asked.

"Re-enforcements from Dumbledore, American exchange students," he said. "But it says there are four of you in the letter where are the other two?"

"We got separated. Hopefully they will be here soon," Thalia answered.

The man with the moustache nodded. "Why don't you introduce yourself?" He said.

"I'm Percy Jackson," I said holding my hand out for him to shake. The man shook it and turned to Thalia.

"Thalia," The man shook her hand as well.

"Im Sirius, Sirius Black," he said nervously looking at our reactions.

"Molly Weasley" said a kind looking women in the corner

"Minerva McGonagall"

"Severus Snape"

"Tonks," said a woman with pink hair

"Remus Lupin"

Once introduction had finished the members of the 'Order of the Phoenix' began discussing someone called 'He who must not be name'.

Then, suddenly the shadows in the room darkened and became thicker. In the corner they began to move. The order members pulled out there wands but Thalia and I smiled. The shadows opened and spat out Annabeth and Nico. Nico looked drained and stumbled. Before someone could cast a spell at them I rushed forward and hugged Annabeth while Thalia caught Nico.

"Percy, Thalia you know these people?" Sirius asked with his wand still raised.

"It's ok everyone. These are the other exchange students" Thalia said, after helping Nico to his feet. The order visibly relaxed.

Annabeth stepped forward. "I'm Annabeth Chase," she said smiling and held her hand out for people to shake.

"And I'm Nico, Nico di Angelo," he said drowsily. Every order member welcomed them apart from a greasy haired man in the back. I tried to remember his name. Snape was it?

"What was that travel you just used?" he asked Nico in a suspicious voice.

Before Nico could answer Annabeth said "It's called shadow travel. It's a new form of transport wizards in America use" she sounded convincing and Snape dropped the subject.

"Come on dears," said Molly Weasley. "You should go upstairs before dinner and unpack" She ushered us out of the room. "Percy and Nico can share a room with my son Ron and his friend Harry Potter, though Harry isn't here yet" she looked proud of the Harry Potter as if we should know who he was. When she got no reaction she continued "And Girls on the floor above, you can share with Ginny and Hermione".

We climbed up the stairs and stopped half way up. Gruesome heads of creatures decorated the hall. We continued until we got to the second floor. I gave Annabeth a kiss on the cheek and watched as the girls climbed the stairs to find their own room and we stood facing the door of our new bedroom.


	5. The Boy Who Lived

**Hey everyone. Its me StormPetal. I'm so sorry but I won't be able up update for a while because my computer isn't working. I'm trying to fix it but it might take awhile. Ill try and re-write the chapters but I can't guarantee I can. Sorry everyone and I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson as I am not Rick Riordan or JK Rowling.**

Ron POV

I was stuck waiting in my room for Harry to arrive. Hermione had just left to go and unpack so now I'm just playing wizard chess by myself. Dont get me wrong I love the game but playing by yourself is boring! Anyway when I heard the knock on the door I was sure it was Harry. I threw open the door and instead of my best friend two strangers stood in front of me.

"Who are you?" I asked grabbing my wand. One of them had unruly dark hair like Harry with ever-changing sea green eyes. He was tall, tanned and muscular He wore a plain orange t-shirt and jeans. He looked about my age 15-16 and he gave of a strong aura of power that made me want to step back.

His friend however was pale and had black hair and almost black eyes. He wore an aviator's jacket that looked like it was from the WW2 and black clothes. He looked about 15 though I could tell he was younger. He gave off an aura that wasn't as strong as the other stranger but it still made me want to hide. My first thought: Death Eaters.

The green eyed boy took a step forward and I raised my wand higher.

"Whoa calm down," he said "I'm Percy, Percy Jackson and this is my cousin Nico di Angelo. We're the American exchange students and we will be sharing the room with you."

I didn't remember being told about any exchange students but I let them inside anyway. It was then that I noticed the two extra beds and I did a mental face palm. The exchange students flopped down on their beds and looked around curiously.

"So what is this place?" asked Percy Jackson.

"Headquarters" I told him, I wasn't sure if he knew about the Order of the Phoenix.

"Oh for the Order" Percy said. I was slightly shocked he knew about it but I nodded.

"Cool," said the creepy looking Nico kid "So who's that Harry Potter guy?" he asked.

I gaped. How could they not know about Harry Potter? The boy who lived?

"You don't know?" I asked sounding shocked.

"If we knew I wouldn't ask," retorted Nico.

"He's only the boy who lived. The only person who has ever survived the killing curse. The person who defeated You Know Who when he was just one year old." How could they not know this? Had his fame not reached America?

The Percy guy didn't look bothered as if he knew someone who had done more than that. I doubt it. Nico looked mildly interested. Before I could ask them anything there was a knock at the door.

I opened it and there stood the Boy who lived. My friend looked exhausted. His glasses were hanging off his face and his hair was windswept. He looked annoyed more than anything but he stepped inside. He looked at the exchange students.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"I'm Nico di Angelo" said Nico who sounded bored.

"Percy Jackson, nice to meet you" said Percy more enthusiastically than Nico and leaped up off the bed and stuck his hand out for Harry to shake.

"Harry Potter" said Harry shaking Percy's hand. Harry looked slightly nervous as he said his name. He hated being famous but Percy didn't seem bothered which made Harry relax.

There was another knock at the door and Hermione came in with two girls. One had black hair and electric blue eyes. She wore a silver jacket with torn black jeans and combat boots. On her head was a silver tiara. She seemed to have a powerful aura. More so than Nico's but it still wasn't as powerful as Percy's.

The other girl had curly blonde hair and a deep tan. Her eyes were grey and intelligent. She gave of a weaker aura than the others but she was still intimidating. When they came in she walked up to Percy and they held hands. They must be dating.

"Hey guys," said Hermione giving me and Harry a hug "Have you met Thalia" she gestured to the dark haired girl, "and Annabeth?" she gestured to the girl holding hands with Percy.

After we all introduced ourselves Hermione asked the exchange students if they would let Harry, herself and I talk alone. They agreed and went outside.

As soon as they went out Harry started arguing with us about how we didn't contact him. Hermione told him we would of but Dumbledore wouldn't allow us. Finally he asked about the exchange students.

"I didn't know there were going to be exchange students," he said after he calmed down.

"We didn't either mate, they just arrived today," I said. "That Nico guy gives me the creeps"

Harry nodded "Did you notice how each of them give of a powerful aura?" he asked.

"Yes," said Hermione "And how Percy's aura in the strongest?"

"They seem nice enough though" Harry said. We were interrupted by a knock at the door. Percy's face peaked through.

"Dinner time!" He exclaimed and you could hear him and his friends racing down the stairs to the kitchen and I couldn't help but laugh.

**I just wanted to give a shout out to all my reviews. You were all so kind. thank you. They put me in such a good mood until my laptop broke. Thanks!**


	6. A Strange Day

**Hey everyone I'm back. My brother and I were able to put our heads together and fix my laptop. It had something to do with the hard drive. Now it works again! I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Percy Jackson and/or Harry Potter**

Harry POV

We walked into the kitchen and sat ourselves down at the large table. I took in my surroundings. The kitchen was small and mostly took up by the large table in the middle. There were cabinets on every wall and the place was old and dusty. There was a fire crackling away in the fireplace at one end of the room. Still the place had a homely atmosphere about it with everyone in it.

Mrs Weasley loaded everyone's plates with lots of food. However before everyone had even started to eat the Americans stood up and walked to the fire. They each scraped a piece of food into the fire and muttered under their breath. Ron's mouth was wide open and he was gaping at the Americans as if they had just committed a major crime.

"W-what that was a waste of perfectly good food!" he said indignantly. Thalia sent him such a death glare Ron shut up immediately.

"Why did you do that though?" asked Hermione her voice curious.

"Its part of our religion," said Thalia in a tone that said not to ask any more questions. I could almost see the clogs turning in Hermione's head but she didn't say anything. After a quick awkward silence I decided to speak up.

"What is the Order of the Phoenix?" I asked Sirius who was sitting at the head of the table, digging into his food.

"It was a secret organization set up by Dumbledore in the first wizarding war. We disbanded after Voldemort was defeated but since he is rising again we have re created the order" Sirius said.

"Aren't the ministry doing anything to help?" I knew I had asked a bad question immediately. The atmosphere around the room darkened immensely.

Sirius threw a Daily Prophet across the table. The headline read: 'The Boy Who Lies?' with a picture of me on the front cover. "The ministry is trying to persuade everyone that what you say about Voldemort's return is untrue" Sirius was glaring intensely at the paper. There was silence until Percy decided to _try_ and break the tension.

"Well there idiots then," he summed up looking pleased with himself. Annabeth smacked his shoulder lightly saying:

"Seaweed Brain be more sensitive," Thalia and Nico sniggered slightly.

"Anyway," continued Sirius "Fudge thinks Dumbledore is after his job. His mind has been twisted and he has become so paranoid. The minister will do anything to avoid the horrible truth" My hands clenched into fists. I felt angry at being called a liar and an attention seeker but in a way I also felt sorry for Fudge. After all being in charge while a war was going on isn't particularly good.

"Our sources tell us Voldemort wants to build up his army to take over the wizarding world. We think he is looking for something that he didn't have before." Said Lupin, looking grave.

"Why can't I fight with you? Can't I be part of the Order?" I asked.

"You are just a boy," exclaimed Mrs Weasley "Children shouldn't be involved in wars"

Percy stood up abruptly. "I don't mean to be rude Mrs W," he began "But sometimes children can't help being in wars. If it involves them and they want to fight to save their cause then they should be able to. I have a feeling Harry would fight with the Order either way." He sat back down again. His face looked grave as if he talked from experience. Mrs Weasley was gaping at him along with most of the other members of the order. I nodded my thanks to him but he didn't acknowledge.

Annabeth and the other exchange students were looking proudly at Percy but when they saw his brooding expression they frowned as if they were also lost in memories.

Mrs Weasley recovered from her shock. "Maybe it will be best for you children to go to bed now" she suggested trying to shove us all out the door. Ron, Hermione, the Americans and I trudged up the stairs in silence.

When Percy, Nico, Ron and I reached our room we said goodbye to the girls. As soon as we got in Percy flopped down onto his bed staring at the ceiling.

"Percy, mate," said Ron "What you said in the kitchen I just wanted to say thanks y'know. Mum has always been over protective." Percy smiled slightly and nodded his head.

"In a way she reminds me of my Mom" he said, his voice wistful "She did her best to protect me but in the end she lets me do what needs to be done, I miss her though." he sighed.

"Percy," I said slowly "I don't mean to pry but what you said down there, It sounded like you speak from experience" Percy just nodded his head, his expression was one of sadness.

"Perhaps one day I will be able to tell you my story" he said.

"And mine," Nico added.

"I think we should try to get some sleep now guys," I suggested "We have a long day tomorrow."

"What's happening tomorrow?" Nico asked curiously.

"I have my hearing with the ministry and you four Americans have to go to Diagon Alley to get your school supplies." I said, my voice tired and I fought to keep my eyes open. I could tell Nico wanted to ask about my hearing but he kept his mouth shut.

We took turns getting changed in the bathroom and switched the lights out.

Blimey, I thought, today really _has_ been a strange day!

**This was mostly a filler chapter but I still hoped you all enjoyed it. Oh yeah which demigod's POV should I do for the sorting? Get your opinions in early so I can start writing!**


	7. Demigods and Diagon Alley

**Hey I'm back with a new chapter. I've had end of year exams and my summer holidays are in three weeks so I will hopefully be able to update more frequently. I have decided what I will do for the sorting so thank you to everyone who gave me their opinions. **

**I had an idea I'm going to start doing Reviewer of the chapter! It'll start next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and/or Percy Jackson. All the shops used in Diagon Alley are found on the Harry Potter wikia.**

Nico POV

We woke up really early the next morning. Mrs Weasley came parading into our room waking us up. I hate mornings and no it's not because I'm an Emo (which I'm NOT) It's because I'm a child of the Underworld. I belong in the darkness.

I gradually pulled myself out of bed and walked to the bathroom to get changed. I wore my aviator's jacket and black top with a dancing skeleton on it. I also wore my faded black jeans and my skull ring glinted in the gloom of Grimauld Place. I walked back to the room and towards Percy's bed. Percy was hidden under the covers. I had an idea and I smirked evilly.

"PERCY!"I yelled "BLUE PANCAKES!"

The covers suddenly came flying towards me. They hit me right in the face and I fell down, landing on my back with a _thump_. "Ouch!" I muttered.

"Sorry man" said Percy, helping me up "you know how much I love pancakes especially if they're blue!"

"Dude there are no pancakes," I decided to drop the 'bad' news on him. Don't get me wrong I love pancakes as much as the next guy but seriously not having them for breakfast isn't the worst news in the world.

"Nico!" he groaned hitting me upside down the head. Before I could get beaten up anymore I decided shadow travelling down to the kitchen would be a very good idea. I let the shadows consume me and I shadow travelled down stairs.

I appeared next to the fire place in the kitchen and took my seat next to Thalia. I tossed a croissant into the fire as I passed and murmured "Hades" under my breath. I grabbed a piece of toast and stuffed it into my mouth. Thalia rolled her eyes at me and I heard her mutter "Boys!" under her breath.

Percy and Annabeth came down the stairs holding each other's hands. Percy sat down opposite me with Annabeth beside him. Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the twins came down the stairs talking about what they needed for school.

"Hi everyone," they greeted.

Ron turned to me "Nico how old are you, mate?" Hermione whacked him over the head probably for his lack of subtly.

"13." I said shortly. Technically I'm like 70-80 something but I'm not going into detail.

"Ah," said Hermione "So you'll be in third year unlike us."

I shrugged in response. Maybe I could get the Headmaster to let me go into their year. I hope so.

After we had finished eating Mrs Weasley came in and started cleaning up. After she was finished we all gathered around the fireplace.

"Okay dears," she began "We will be travelling to Diagon Alley by Floo Powder-."

"I don't mean to interrupt Mrs Weasley, but what is Floo Powder?" Annabeth asked. As a daughter of Athena she hated not knowing anything.

"Well dear, it is a form of travel, we British wizards use." She said "Fred and George you go first to show them how." They grinned and Fred took a handful of powder and threw it into the fire. The flames turned Emerald green and Fred shouted:

"Diagon Alley!" and stepped into the flames. He disappeared. George grinned and did the same as Fred had before him. Ginny copied them.

"Who's next dears?" asked Mrs Weasley. Automatically we all looked at Percy.

"Why me?" he grumbled but took a handful of the powder and threw it into the fire.

"Be careful!" said Annabeth. Percy smiled at her and winked.

"Diagon Alley!" he said and disappeared into the flames. Thalia was next. She threw the powder into the fire.

"See you on the other side" she said and she to disappeared into the flames. Annabeth stepped forward to go next. After saying the words a few times for practise she too used the Floo powder to step into the flames and disappear.

"Go on dear," Mrs Weasley encouraged me. I nervously grabbed a handful of powder and threw it into the fire.

"Diagon Alley," I said and disappeared into the flames.

It's official. I prefer shadow travel. Travelling by flew powder was sickening. My stomach twisted and turned and I had to try really hard to not throw up.

When I came out of the other side I was in the middle of a busy high street packed with wizards and witches hustling and bustling around. The streets were full of shops. There were stalls outside some shops. Some sold Unicorn hairs while others sold lucky charms and cauldrons.

Mrs Weasley arrived behind me and we headed over to the others who were gathered around a shop. Through the window all I could see were brooms. Who has a shop full of brooms? Outside the window a group of children were gazing at the broom in the centre of the window with adoration. On its side it read: 'Firebolt'

"Harry has one of those" Ron whispered in awe to Percy and me. What was so special about a broom? What were you supposed to do with it? Sweep the floor?

"What does it do?" asked Percy, voicing the question we were all thinking. Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the twins gaped at him in shock.

"Why, they fly of course!" said Hermione as if this should be common knowledge. Why would you want to fly on a broom? It would be like a death trap! Then again I'm not allowed to fly anyway since Zeus would knock me out of the sky.

"Do you need to go to Gringotts dears?" asked Mrs Weasley changing the subject while giving Percy a strange look.

"No ma'am," said Percy "I have our money in here. Oh yeah, Annabeth, Thalia and Nico, we need to go to Ollivanders? Yeah Ollivanders, to get our wands activated," at Mrs Weasley's questioning look he added " Hec- I mean our headmaster locked our wands so we couldn't use magic in front of Mort- I mean muggles. Ah here we are!" he pulled out four small sacks of coins.

"Well then dears lets go to Flourish and Blotts" said Mrs Weasley as she led us down the busy high street. We arrived outside a book store. Books! Yippee! Notice my sarcastic enthusiasm?

Annabeth and Hermione were bouncing on the tips of their toes and the rushed inside grabbing books from random shelves and quickly reading through their contents. Ginny followed them but she wasn't as enthusiastic as the other two girls

Percy, Ron the twins and I trudged through the endless shelves of books occasionally stopping to grab a book that Mrs Weasley told us was needed for school. As soon as we got everything we quickly hurried outside.

After waiting 5 minutes for the girls, Percy and Ron went back inside to get them. Percy was literally dragging Annabeth out of the book shop. But after apologising and giving her a kiss on the cheek Annabeth 'magically' forgot all about the books.

Next was Madam Milkin's Robes for All Occasions. We went inside one by one to be measured for our school uniforms. After we were all finished we left to collect our robes later and we headed to Eeylops Owl Emporium because Annabeth insisted about getting an owl.

As soon as Annabeth stepped inside the shop the screeching of owls got louder and they bowed as Annabeth passed. Percy wanted to stay outside because of the whole Athena vs Poseidon rivalry but Annabeth managed to drag him inside.

After looking at the owls for twenty minutes Annabeth fell in love with a beautiful ghostly white barn owl. Thalia liked the look of a large eagle owl and even I found a great grey owl that I brought.

Percy was looking at owls and trying to avoid being pecked when a silvery tawny owl flew down to him and landed on his shoulder. It had sea green eyes like Percy's and on its chest: a mark of Poseidon. Percy's eyes widened as he looked at it.

"An owl blessed by Poseidon" he whispered in Ancient Greek. "A gift from my father."

**Now I know the owl blessed by Poseidon is kind of random, I admit, but it's just I've always imagined Percy going to Hogwarts with an owl and I needed to make it work so ..yeah.. **

**Shout out to all my awesome reviewers and I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**

**~StormPetal**


	8. The Wands

**Hi everyone I'm back. One more week until the holidays I can't wait!**

**It was so hard to choose just one since I love all my reviewers but... **

**The Reviewer of the last chapter is ****SummerSpirit18**** for making me feel so happy when I read her review so thank you for your kind words!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and/or Harry Potter as I am not Rick Riordan or JK Rowling.**

Thalia POV:

After we had bought our owls we had to head to that Ollivanders place to get our wands that Hecate gave us activated. Mrs Weasley, her children and Hermione headed to the next shop: Potage's Cauldron Shop to buy the cauldrons, obviously. Hermione promised to get ours for us and we all arranged to meet back at Madam Milkins to collect our robes.

It was hard to get through the busy streets while holding and owl cage in one hand and a pile of books in the other. My large eagle owl, who I had newly named Aella (which meant whirlwind in Greek), hooted angrily when people hit her cage. But eventually we arrived at our destination.

We stood outside a grey, old looking shop with pealing gold letters that to my dyslexic eyes read: _linerlOvads: akMre fO iFen dnWas nsice 382 C.B_. I managed to unscramble the letters of the first word and made out something like: _Ollivanders_. In the dusty window was a single stic-wand that sat on a fading purple cushion. The place looked empty and dark but we went in anyway.

We walked in the door and the first thing that hit me was the gloominess. The room was lit by a few candles. Inside it was a small space and a counter was jammed in front of what looked like endless rows of narrow boxes.

"Hello," said a croaky voice through the gloom. I jumped and immediately my hand went to my wrist where my terrifying shield Aegis was in bracelet form. A man appeared from the rows of boxes. His hair was shocking white and his eyes were a strange yellowy-silver colour like the moon. His pale skin made him look like a ghost through the gloom. "I am Ollivander, the owner," he said "Are you here for your wands?"

"No sir, we all ready have wands we just need them activated," said Percy who was already digging through his green backpack. "Here they are." He pulled four sticks no _wands_ out and handed them to the old man.

"Ah, I see," said Ollivander. He walked to his counter, cleared it and placed the wands across the work top. He grabbed his own wand from hispocket. He flicked his wand over the first wand that lay on the desk and muttered a quiet spell while his eyes scrunched up as if he were concentrating intensely. The wand started to glow a dark grey and it began to hum with power. I immediately knew it belonged to Nico.

Mr Ollivander moved on to the next wand and he repeated the process muttering a slightly different spell under his breath and the wand began to glow light silver and it hummed slightly. That wand _had_ to belong to Annabeth.

Ollivander proceeded to the next wand. He muttered his incantation and the wand started to glow light blue and hummed. It seemed to call to me, its aura trying to draw me to it and right away I knew it belonged to me and I belonged to it.

The final wand everyone knew had to be Percy's. It glowed a brilliant sea green and began to hum loudly. When the glow faded Mr Ollivander came up to us holding the wands tensely in his hands as if he were afraid of their power. As if to confirm my thoughts he said:

"These wands are extremely powerful," he began "To have them choose you shows you are very powerful as well. Please promise me you will use them well."

"Don't worry, sir, we will," Annabeth reassured him. Of course we would use them well! Why wouldn't we?

"Pine wood and enchanted eagle talon," he said handing me the wand. As soon as it touched my hand warmth spread across my body and the dusty air in the shop crackled with lightning. I grinned down at the wand in my hand. It was engraved with lightning patterns and thunder clouds. The Greek word _Oυρανός_ meaning Sky was engraved on its side. I snorted slightly at the irony of _Pine wood_. Really Hecate!

"Olive wood and enchanted owl feather," he handed Annabeth her wand and all our owls in their cages started hooting loudly. She smiled and twirled her wand in her fingers while examining it with fascinated eyes.

"Ash wood and mermaid scale," he said and handed Percy his wand. As soon as it touched his hand the air smelt damp and the water in a flower pot nearby exploded. He grinned and kept it in his hand.

"And lastly Poplar wood and... Fury hair?" he gave the wand to Nico and the ground below him rumbled slightly. He stuffed the wand in his pocket and smiled slightly.

"Thank you Mr Ollivander," we each said gratefully as we walked out of the shop with our books and owls. And I swear I heard him whisper:

"Good luck...demigods"

**Sorry this chapter was short but I wanted to end it on a cliff hanger. **

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**~StormPetal**


	9. Dementors not Demeter!

**Hey everyone I'm back with another update.**

**It is always hard to choose just one but the Reviewer of the last Chapter is... ****Hphgpjgone ****thanks for the comment about Ollivander.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and/or Harry Potter  
**

Hermione POV:

After we met the Americans back at Madam Malkins and collected our robes we headed back to Grimauld Place. When we arrived I saw Harry sitting at the kitchen table looking immensely relieved.

"Hey, mate," said Ron walking up to him. "How was your hearing?"

The Americans came up to listen. They had just got their wands activated in Ollivanders and since then their wands had never left their fingertips. Their new owls and books were piled on top of one another on the table.

"What hearing?" asked Thalia. Harry ignored her question. He didn't look in the mood to explain about the Dementors attacking him and his horrid cousin Dudley.

"It's all okay," Harry said with a grin "I'm allowed to come back to Hogwarts." I felt a smile tug at my lips and Ron had an identical grin on his face.

"What did Fudge say about the Dementor attack?" I asked curiously.

"Dementors?" asked Nico his eyes widening. Had he met some of those foul creatures before?

I heard Percy turn and whisper to Annabeth and Thalia: "Why would Demeter attack Harry?"

The girls, in reply, stared at him and Thalia face-palmed. "Dementors, Kelp head De- men- tors." Thalia spelled out. Who was Demeter?

"Yeah, have you encountered some before in America?" Harry asked as he had missed the little exchanged. Nico's face darkened and the atmosphere in the room darkened with it.

"Yes," he whispered "They seem to take a particular liking to me." He turned and walked up the stairs. Percy shot us an apologetic glance and followed Nico up the stairs.

"Sorry about him, he's had some bad experiences," said Annabeth. She and Thalia followed them up the stairs and disappeared.

"What was that all about?" asked Ron. I had no idea. What had happened to Nico?

"No idea," I replied. Harry and Ron mock gasped as if they had rehearsed it.

"Hermione doesn't know something!" exclaimed Ron sarcastically.

"The world must be ending!" said Harry, who was trying not to laugh. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Ha ha guys!" I said my tone dripping with sarcasm. "Back to the matter at hand, what did the Minister say about the Dementors?"

"Dumbledore tried to convince him-" He was interrupted by Ron.

"Dumbledore was there?" asked Ron

"Yeah, anyway Dumbledore was trying to convince Fudge that Voldemort was the reason behind the attack but Fudge insisted that he hadn't returned," Harry said with a sigh. I felt sorry for him. Fudge was basically calling Dumbledore and Harry liars to their faces and convincing everyone else to think so as well.

"I'm sorry Harry," I said and he barely acknowledged my words.

"I'm going to go and pack my stuff for tomorrow," he said stiffly and got up to head upstairs.

"I'll come to," offered Ron. I sighed and followed them up the stairs. We stopped at the doors to the boy's room.

"You'll have to be careful once you get to Hogwarts," said a deep muffled voice from behind the door.

"We know Chiron," Annabeth replied. Was there someone in there? "Don't worry we will do our best!" Annabeth continued.

Do their best at what? What was going on? Ron, who was leaning against the wall near the door, stumbled over something and landed with a _thump_ on the floor.

The hum of conversation inside the room stopped. I heard footsteps coming towards the door.

"Hide!" I hissed. We ran up the next flight of stairs. We looked down and we saw the door open widely. Percy appeared in my line of sight. In his hand was a bronze... pen. What did he need a pen for? We use quills and ink at Hogwarts.

"Who's there?" he called quietly. We, of course, didn't answer. He spent a bit of time looking around and waving his hands in the air. He was probably trying to check if anything was invisible. "All clear," he called back to the people inside the room. He went back inside and the door slammed shut behind him.

"What was that about?" whispered Harry, his voice curious and suspicious.

"Let's find out" Ron replied pulling out something from his pocket. "Extendible ears, Fred and George invented them." He gently dropped the string down to the door of the bedroom and we listened intensely.

"We had better go now Chiron," said a voice that sounded like Thalia. "We will try to contact you when we get to Hogwarts."

"Good luck" said the voice that must belong to this Chiron. The door of the bedroom opened and the Americans came out.

"Come on," said Percy "Let's see what's for dinner!"

"Seaweed Brain always thinking about his stomach." laughed Annabeth and Thalia and Nico joined in.

"That's not true!" he exclaimed waving his hands around which made the others laugh louder.

"Oh really? Then what else do you think about?" she asked over her laughter.

"You, obviously," he said with a cheeky smile. Annabeth stopped laughing and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He laced his hand through hers.

"Guys, can we stop the PDA, I'm a hunter!" whined Thalia. What's a hunter? She hunted animals? How cruel.

"OK, OK," said Percy and together they all walked down the stairs to the kitchen. As soon as they were gone we snuck back down stairs and into the boy's bedroom. It looked just the way it had been before. Messy and packed.

"What were they doing in here?" asked Harry.

"It sounded like they were contacting someone. Someone named Chiron," I replied. My mind spun with ideas and theories. Who was Chiron? Why were they contacting him or her? Were they a danger to us?

"Come on lets go down to dinner. I'm hungry," said Ron. I could literally hear his stomach growling. I rolled my eyes and together we all walked down heading for the kitchen.

**Ok, so as the son of Hades Nico has encountered Demen****tors**** and well he isn't very happy about that. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**

**~StormPetal**


	10. Are we there yet?

**Hi everyone, I had a bit of writers block recently so I couldn't update quicker. Anyone else excited for the Sea of Monsters film? I hope they don't screw it up like they did the last film! I cant see it until Friday! :-(**

**We're past 10,000 views! Thanks everyone!**

**As always it was so hard to choose but...**

**The Reviewer of the Chapter is: Hpjlover thank you for the comment!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and/or Harry Potter**

Percy POV:

We had to get up early again today since we were heading off to Hogwarts. Early this morning Mrs Weasley came into our room shaking us awake. Of course it didn't work for me.

Although this time I learnt from my mistake yesterday and ignored Nico who tried to wake me up by yelling "BLUE PANCAKES!" again. Very original.

I eventually got out of bed when Nico let my owl, which I had recently named Trident, out of his cage. Trident came flying towards me landing on top of the covers of my bed. After reluctantly getting out of bed I walked to the bathroom, got changed, grabbed my trunk, my owl, Riptide and my wand and dragged it all down the stairs and into the kitchen. I was the last person to arrive which didn't really surprise me.

I plopped down next to Annabeth and threw a piece of toast into the fire murmuring Poseidon but also Hecate. I twirled my wand in my fingers. It was engraved with wave patterns and on the side was the Greek word: **θάλασσα** meaning Sea.

I couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts! Yes, I know, going to school. Yippee. Notice my sarcastic enthusiasm? Anyway I usually wouldn't be thrilled to go to school. Heck, I've been kicked out of more then I can count but a magic school, come on, that's a new level of cool. For once I actually hope I won't blow it up.

All of a sudden, interrupting my thoughts, there was a crash and I looked over to see. I don't know what it was. An elf maybe? Instinctively my hand crept to my pocket where Riptide was concealed. Maybe it was a monster. It stared at us all with beady eyes.

"Mudbloods and Blood traitors!" the elf screeched at Harry Ron and Hermione. "What would my mistress say?" He turned and rested his beady eyes on us. "Oh what have we here, Halfbloods, Halfbreeds!"

I looked at it in shock until a voice called. "Kreacher!" and the elf rushed out of the room, muttering about half breeds.

Hermione looked like she was going to question us but she kept quiet.

After we had finished breakfast Mr and Mrs Weasley came in to the kitchen. Tonks, Sirius, Mad eye and Lupin followed in after them.

"Right dears!" said Mrs Weasley "We will be travelling to Kings Cross station by the Knight Bus."

We walked out onto the side of the road. Mr Weasley stuck his wand out in front of him and suddenly a huge purple blur came racing towards us. It stopped in front of us abruptly. It was a huge purple Triple Decker London bus.

"Whoa, what is that thing?" I asked.

"It's the Knight Bus, dear" Mrs Weasley said "Come on everyone hope on board" I grinned and like a good boyfriend picked up Annabeth's trunk.

"I can do it myself, Seaweed Brain!" she protested though she was smiling widely.

"I know you can but I just want to be a good boyfriend, Wise Girl" I smiled back at her and hauled both our trunks on board.

Inside was amazing. It had three floors and a giant chandelier dangled from the middle. The first floor looked empty as if all the seats had been removed for some reason leaving us standing.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus. Transport for Witches and Wizards. I am Stan Shunpike and I will be your- Hey I know you" he said looking directly at Harry "Your Harry Potter!"

"Shhh!" hissed Tonks "He's not supposed to be recognised!" She waved her wand under Stan's nose as if threatening him. I snorted back laughter.

"Where to then?" asked the driver. He was an old man but he looked at home behind the wheel of the huge bus.

"King Cross please" said Mrs Weasley. The driver nodded and the bus sped up so suddenly I went flying and face-planted the window. My friends laughed wildly. Not funny! Ok maybe it was a little bit funny. Nico was howling with laughter until we came to a sudden stop making him face-plant the window as well with a _thump! _This caused us to laugh even harder but this time at the embarrassed son on Hades_._ I looked out the windows of the speeding bus.

"Um can't the mort- I mean muggles see us?" I asked.

"Muggles can't see nothin'," said Stan. Well that's good, if the police saw us I'm pretty sure we'd get a ticket let alone give them a heart attack.

After spending 20 minutes squeezing and racing through traffic we finally arrived at Kings Cross Station. We lugged our trunks off the bus and got a trolley to put them all on. We walked down the platforms looking for the platform 9 ¾ Mrs Weasley had told us about. Harry went off with Sirius while Mr and Mrs Weasley guided us up to platforms 9 and 10.

"So where's platform 9¾?" Annabeth asked. I looked around. There's a platform 9 and platform 10. There's no 9¾. Mrs Weasley pointed to the wall.

"You have to walk through the wall, dear" she said kindly "Fred and George why don't you go first?" They grinned and ran through the wall. I watched as George almost hit the wall but instead when straight through it like there was nothing there! Ginny, Harry, Hermione and Ron did the same each disappearing through the wall.

"Whose next?" asked Mr Weasley. Automatically the girls and I looked at Nico.

"Why me?" he asked.

"You've had the most experience running into walls," I said snickering. The others laughed as Nico pouted.

"Fine," he mumbled. He grabbed his trolley and ran straight at the wall. He flinched when he got closer but he kept running and he too disappeared through the wall.

"I'll go next" volunteered Thalia. She grabbed her trolley and ran straight at the wall. She passed through it as if it were made of air. She disappeared and I stepped forward.

"Me next," I said grabbing my trolley with my trunk and owl on it and started running. I winced and braced for impact as I drew closer. Instead of crashing with a bang I passed through the wall like it was made of jelly. It seemed to try to push me back out as if it knew we weren't really wizards. I kept running and I emerged on the other side.

A giant scarlet red steam train sat on the rails. It heaved smoke and the whistle blew signalling 5 minutes until departure. The gold plaque on the front read: Hogwarts Express. The platform was packed with wizards and witches bustling about trying to say goodbye to family members or grab a space on the steam train.

Annabeth appeared next to me. She grabbed my hand and dragged me over to the others who were waiting for us at the edge of the platform.

"I guess this is goodbye for now, dears, good luck at Hogwarts!" said Mrs Weasley. She sounded a little upset. She gave us each a hug. When she hugged me she whispered:

"Please, make sure Ron, Hermione and Harry are protected this year, please."

I nodded at her, slightly shocked. We said goodbye to Mr Weasley, Tonks, Remus, Mad- Eye and Sirius. We all boarded the train. The corridor was long and packed with people hanging out of windows and trying to find a compartment. The twins and Ginny went off to find their own friends leaving us demigods with Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Sorry Harry, mate, but Hermione and I have prefect stuff to do" said Ron apologetically.

"It's ok," said Harry though we could all see he looked slightly upset. Hermione and Ron walked down the train corridor.

"And then there were five," commented Thalia.

"Soooo," said Nico.

"Let's find a compartment," suggested Harry. We walked up and down the train carriage corridor. Finally we found a compartment near the end of the train. Inside was a slightly round faced boy holding some crazy looking plant and a strange blonde haired girl with... turnip earings?

"Hey Neville and...sorry I don't know who you are" said Harry

"I'm Luna Lovegood," she introduced herself, her voice sound far away as if she was in a world of her own.

"Do you mind if we sit with you?" asked Harry after greeting the strange girl.

"Not at all, who's this?" asked Neville noticing us for the first time.

"Oh, these are American exchange students" Harry said.

"Percy Jackson," I said stepping forward to shake his hand.

"Thalia," said Thalia shaking his hand.

"Annabeth Chase," introduced Annabeth also shaking his hand. Luna smiled at each of us.

"Nico, Nico di Angelo," said Nico. We all sat down and sat in awkward silence for a little while.

"Sooo where are you guys from?" asked Neville shyly trying to make conversation.

"New York," I replied bluntly. I shuffled in my seat uncomfortably. Blame the ADHD. Being still in a train compartment for hours could drive me mad!

"Oh yeah I never asked but what school you guys are from?" asked Harry.

"Delphi School for the Magically Gifted," recited Annabeth. Chiron had told us the name of our cover 'school.'

"I haven't heard of that school before," stated Harry. Oh Styx.

"It's new" said Thalia in a bored voice. We sat in another awkward silence.

"Are we there yet?" asked Nico in a whiny voice.

"No, we've got 3 hours left" replied Harry. We all groaned in annoyance. This was going to be awhile.

2 hours later

"Are we there yet?"

"If you ask that one more time, Death Breath, I will hurt you," growled Thalia.

Nico cowered slightly in his seat. We had all changed into our school uniforms. They looked ridiculous! I don't think I will ever be used to wearing a robe. Annabeth and Thalia had glared so hard at their skirts I swear they could have burned a hole in them.

Just then the door of our compartment opened. Hermione and Ron came in. Harry's face perked up.

"Hey everyone," greeted Hermione.

"Hi," said Ron. We waved back boredly.

"How was prefect duty?" asked Harry. He shuffled up to make room for Ron and Hermione. With the two extra people the compartment it was really packed.

"Boring really. You'll never guess who the male prefect is for Slytherin!" exclaimed Ron.

"Please tell me it's not Malfoy,"said Harry hopefully. Who's Malfoy?

"Yeah, how that slimy git got prefect I will never know," said Ron venomously. He pocked his head out of the compartment. "Speak of the devil, here he comes."

A blonde boy with two large and ugly bodyguards opened the door of our compartment.

"What do we have here?" he sneered "Crazy Potter, Longbottom, Weaslebee, Mudblood Granger, Loony Lovegood and- who do we have here?" he turned his gaze to us. He had grey eyes like Annabeth but his were less friendly. His presence in the room made the atmosphere crackle with tension. I immediately didn't like this guy.

"American exchange students," said Thalia with gritted teeth. He examined us one by one as if we were toys in a toy shop.

"Pure-blood, Half blood or Mudblood?" he asked, the sneer didn't leave his voice. What are pure bloods and mud bloods? My friends and I grinned at each other and said as one:

"Half bloods."

Malfoy snorted "Barely any better than a Mudblood." He turned to glare at Harry. "I'm surprised they let you walk around Potter I imagine there's a cell in Azkaban with your name in it." Harry lunged at him but Ron held him back.

"Get lost," I said glaring directly at this Malfoy guy. He reminded me of Ares. A bully who liked to throw his weight around.

He glared back at me for a few seconds then looked away and stormed out of the compartment with his two bodyguards.

"Good riddance," I said rubbing my hands together. "Who was that dude?"

"Draco Malfoy," started Harry "He's a prejudice git who believes he is better than everyone else because he comes from a Pure Blood family."

"Yeah, he comes from a family of death eaters," spat Ron. Death Eaters? Who'd want to eat Thanatos? You know what. I really don't want to know!

I could tell my girlfriend and our friends were thinking the same thing because they looked like they were chocking back laughter. We had begun to go into an awkward silence when Hermione said:

"We've arrived. Welcome back to Hogwarts"

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'm using the book story line where Ron and Hermione become prefects in fifth year unlike the movies where they become prefects in sixth. **

**~StormPetal**


	11. The Sorting

**Hey everyone I'm back to the world of Fanfiction. Sorry I took ages to update I went to camp for the first time and it was really fun!**

**I didn't want to disappoint anyone so I will be doing the following chapter in all of the demigods POV.**

**I've placed the demigods in the houses I thought would be easier to write the story in. Sorry if you do not agree but I will ****not**** appreciate comments that say they should be in different houses.**

**As usual it is hard to choose but...The Reviewer of the Chapter is...YourFan thanks for the nice comments!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and/or Harry Potter as they belong to JK Rowling and Rick Riordan.**

* * *

Annabeth POV:

When we got off the train we arrived at a platform surrounded by a busy town. What had Hermione said it was called? Hogsmeade? Something like that. Anyway we left our luggage on the train (we were told it would be taken to our rooms upon our arrival) and waited on the platform for a professor to come and collect us.

Soon enough a women with closely cropped grey hair came up to us.

"Hello," she greeted, "I am professor Grubbly-Plank; I will be taking the exchange students up to the castle."

"Where's professor Hagrid?"Asked Harry, who was standing behind us.

"Professor Hagrid is on temporally leave, now" she said beckoning us Americans "Come along."

She steered us over to a lake where dozens of small rowboats lay docked at the bridge. Young, probably first year, students milled around getting into boats. Thalia and Nico's faces paled immediately.

"No no no!" exclaimed Thalia "Hades no, Nico and I don't do boats." Nico was nodding his head vigorously in agreement.

"Oh and why's that?" asked the professor impatiently. Percy was grinning broadly knowing his friends would have to get in the boat. I rolled my eyes.

"It's just- We can't- fine," sighed Nico in a defeated voice. Professor Grubbly-Plank ushered us on to a small row boat. Percy sat at the front looking completely at home on the water. I sat on one of the sides with Thalia behind me and Nico at the back of the boat. As the boat magically pushed itself away from the shore of the lake Thalia started whispering prayers to Poseidon and Nico was pale, well more pale than usual, and his hands were clenched to the side of the boat.

The water rippled slightly and the boat rocked but otherwise Poseidon seemed to be in a good mood. As we rounded the corner a huge shape loomed out of the darkness. My breath caught in my throat. In front of me was one of the most beautiful castles I have ever seen. It had many towers and turrets but it didn't look cluttered. It was elegant and old. Warm light shone through the windows making it look more welcoming and homely. To me it looked like it belonged in a fairy tale where a prince rescues a princess. Even from here I could feel that it basically projected an immensely powerful magic aura.

"Wow," whispered Thalia next to me, staring at the castle awed.

The boats stopped at the other side of the lake and we all hoped off. Thalia and Nico looked relieved to be back on hard ground while Percy looked disappointed. I slid my hand into his, suddenly feeling nervous. He squeezed my hand in return and we all followed Professor Grubbly-Plank to the castle.

As we drew closer I took in my surroundings. We were coming nearer to what must be the chamber of reception. The tall stone walls were carved with beautiful designs. Inside there was a large marble stair case which we climbed leading us to a pair of large oak doors. Standing in front of the doors was a strict looking woman. She had grey hair which was pulled back into a tight bun and large glasses. She wore long green robes and a large black pointed hat, a bit like a Halloween witches hat, on her head.

"I am professor Minerva McGonagall," the woman said "Deputy headmistress of Hogwarts and Head of Gryffindor house, There are four houses in Hogwarts named after the four founders, they are: Gryffindor- The brave, Ravenclaw- the wise, Hufflepuff- the loyal and Slytherin- the cunning." She finished.

The first year students were taking this all in. My mind was spinning with ideas. Would I Ravenclaw or Gryffindor? Slytherin or Hufflepuff? What about my friends, what houses would they be in? I don't know what I would do if I was separated from Percy.

Professor McGonagall opened the doors and we all streamed into the hall. It was packed full of students. There were four long tables and each was represented by two different colours. I could feel the eyes of many students on me and my friends. I gripped Percy's hand tighter. We stopped near a long table at the very front where a few adults sat. In the middle, in a large golden chair, was an old man. He had long silvery hair and a beard to match. His glasses sat at the end of his long crooked nose. He smiled at us; this must be the Headmaster Dumbledore, a son of Hecate.

In front of us was a rather old looking, tattered hat on a three legged stool. Suddenly the hats rim opened like a mouth and the hat began to sing:

_In times of old, when I was new, And Hogwarts barely started, The founders of our noble school, Thought never to be parted. United by a common goal, They had the selfsame yearning, To make the world's best magic school And pass along their learning. "Together we will build and teach" The four good friends decided. And never did they dream that they, Might someday be divided. _

_For were there such friends anywhere As Slytherin and Gryffindor? Unless it was the second pair Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, So how could it have gone so wrong?_ _How could such friendships fail? _

_Why, I was there, so I can tell The whole sad, sorry tale. Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those Whose ancestry's purest." Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose Intelligence is surest."_ _Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those With brave deeds to their name." Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot And treat them just the same." _

_These differences caused little strife When first they came to light. For each of the four founders had A house in which they might __Take only those they wanted, so,_

_For instance, Slytherin,  
Took only pure-blood wizards  
Of great cunning just like him.  
And only those of sharpest mind  
Were taught by Ravenclaw  
While the bravest and the boldest  
Went to daring Gryffindor_

_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest  
and taught them all she knew,  
Thus, the houses and their founders  
Maintained friendships firm and true._

So Hogwarts worked in harmony  
for several happy years,  
but then discord crept among us  
feeding on our faults and fears.

The Houses that, like pillars four  
had once held up our school  
now turned upon each other and  
divided, sought to rule.  
And for a while it seemed the school  
must meet an early end.  
what with dueling and with fighting  
and the clash of friend on friend.

And at last there came a morning  
when old Slytherin departed  
and though the fighting then died out  
he left us quite downhearted.

And never since the founders four  
were whittled down to three  
have the Houses been united  
as they once were meant to be.

And now the Sorting Hat is here  
and you all know the score:  
I sort you into Houses  
because that is what I'm for.

But this year I'll go further,  
listen closely to my song:  
though condemned I am to split you  
still I worry that it's wrong,

Though I must fulfil my duty  
and must quarter every year  
still I wonder whether sorting  
may not bring the end I fear.

Oh, know the perils, read the signs,  
the warning history shows,  
for our Hogwarts is in danger  
from external, deadly foes

And we must unite inside her  
or we'll crumble from within  
I have told you, I have warned you...  
let the Sorting now begin.

I could tell right away something was wrong. The hall was silent and the students gaped at the hat. The silence lasted for a minute until McGonagall stepped forward with a scroll in her hand. She began reading off first year names and I zoned out. My mind floated back to my architectural designs of Mount Olympus. I'm on a break at the moment but I have to keep designing. Aphrodite, Ares and Zeus all want loads of statues and I've spent days trying to get them right.

I was woken out of my daydream my Percy who squeezed my hand. My boyfriend and our friends were the only ones left standing in the middle of the hall. Professor Dumbledore had stood up.

"Now we must sort our foreign friends from America into their houses." He said and sat back down. McGonagall cleared her throat and read out

"Chase, Annabeth."

I stood up and walked to the three legged stool. McGonagall placed the hat upon my head and soon enough a small voice echoed inside my head.

"Well, well, well," whispered the voice "what have we here, a demigod I haven't sorted one of your kind for awhile. I do a different process for sorting demigods, I will have to look inside your memories to see where you belong."

Memories of when I was seven flickered in my head like an old animation. I saw the scene where Thalia and Luke were captured by a Cyclops and I had to rescue them. I saw me with my siblings in the Athena cabin. I saw memories of my first quest to retrieve Zeus's master bolt. I saw the quest to the sea of monsters; I saw Circes Island and the sirens.

I saw myself holding the weight of the sky as Percy, Thalia, Grover and the Huntress Zoe come to rescue Artemis and me. I saw me leading the quest to the Labyrinth and me watching Luke take my dagger to stop Kronos, killing himself in the process. I saw Percy and me kissing underwater.

"Hmm your memories are quite shocking. You are immensely intelligent, you would do very well in Ravenclaw, you are very loyal but I sense you do not belong in Hufflepuff. You would not belong in Slytherin."

"My friends and I, we have to protect Harry Potter," I whispered to the hat

"Well then, Your courage stands out more than your intelligence. You have done many brave things so it must be GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled the last part.

The table on the left inner side exploded into applause and I jumped off the stool to join them.

**-Nico POV—**

I watched as Annabeth took a seat next to Hermione at what I presumed was the Gryffindor table. McGonagall read out the next name:

"di Angelo, Nico."

I walked up to the stool and waited as the professor put the hat in my head.

"Another one?" asked the hat "I am going to have to look inside your memories to see where to place you."

"W-Wait," I said to the hat but the memories had already begun to shimmer into existence in front of me. I saw my father, Hades, cradling the body of my mother and yelling at the sky, the scene changed to show me a fast forward version of Bianca and I's years in the Lotus Casino.

The scene shifted to seeing Percy, Thalia and Annabeth protecting Bianca and I from the manticore. I saw Bianca with the huntresses and remembered my feeling of resentment and jealousy. The scene changed again to when Percy told me Bianca had died. I saw me and the ghost Minos and our trips into the labyrinth. I saw Percy and me near the Styx. The last scene was of Hades and me marching into battle against Kronos and his army.

"Well," whispered the hat "Your memories are truly shocking. You wouldn't fit in with the Ravenclaw's or Hufflepuff's. You could do well in Slytherin for your ancestry but you are not that ambitious. Like the girl before you, your courage is strong and you must protect Harry Potter, so let it be GRYFFINDOR!" yelled the hat.

The table Annabeth went to, again, erupted into applause. I put the creepy hat back down onto the stool and sat down next to Annabeth to watch my friends being sorted.

** -Thalia POV— **

"Grace, Thalia," called out McGonagall.

"I don't use my last name," I said to McGonagall, my eyes narrowed. She nodded curtly and I sat down onto the three legged stool.

"How many of you, demigods, are there?" the hat asked and I jumped "Now like I said to the others I will have to look through your memories to decide where to place you."

Before I could protest my memories had began to appear in front of me. I saw myself and my little brother, who I had told nobody about, Jason as children with my mother. I saw the scene when I knew he had died. I saw myself running away and joining with Luke.

I saw Luke, Annabeth and myself encountering the Hunters for the first time. The scene shifted to show the time when we had visited Luke's house. I saw Grover leading us to Camp Half-Blood and encountering many monsters. I saw myself standing on Half- Blood hill against rows of monsters. I saw my arms and legs morphing into pine tree branches as I became Thalia's Pine on top of Half-Blood Hill.

I saw the scene when I had been turned back to human. I saw my quest for Artemis and me pledging to be a hunter. I saw the battle of Manhattan before the memories faded.

"You were a pine tree?" the hat asked in surprise "Hmm anyway where to put you? You are loyal, maybe Hufflepuff, you're intelligent but I sense Ravenclaw is not for you. You can be cunning but you're bravery, like the others, stands out more than your other characteristics so it must be GRYFFINDOR!"

I smiled I'd been sorted into the house of the brave. I rushed down to the table where my friends were sitting. They were standing up and clapping wildly. I sat down in between Annabeth and Nico. Annabeth was pale and I could tell what she was thinking 'what if Percy isn't with us.' I patted her on the shoulder to try and reassure her.

**-Percy POV—**

"Jackson, Perseus" called out the professor. Some students snickered slightly at my name.

"It's just Percy," I said to her as I walked past to sit on the stool. McGonagall placed the hat upon my head.

"Another demigod hmm" said the voice almost making me jump off the stool. "I am the Hogwarts sorting hat I will be looking through your memories to see what house to place you in."

I was about to protest when I saw one of my earliest memories: The warm glow of my father when I was just a baby. I saw the Minotaur kidnapping my mother and in rage I killed it with its own horn. I saw myself being claimed by Poseidon. I saw me battling the war god Ares.

The scene changed and I saw the quest to the sea of monsters. I saw me holding up the sky for the quest to save Annabeth and Artemis. I saw Annabeth, Tyson, Grover, Rachel, Nico and me in the Labyrinth. The scene shifted to me and Nico by the Styx then to the entire battle of Manhattan and me watching Luke stop Kronos. I saw Annabeth and me on my birthday kissing in the lake.

The scenes faded and I was back in the hall the students still watching me.

"Your memories, you have been through a lot. You would do very well in Hufflepuff you are fiercely loyal. You would not belong Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Your bravery is what defines you so let it be GRYFFINDOR!" yelled the hat.

The Gryffindor table again burst into applause and I sat down next to Annabeth who looked relieved. I smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey guys," I said to Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville.

"It's good to have you all in Gryffindor," Harry said though I wasn't sure if he sounded friendly. I smiled and nodded.

"Good to be here," said Nico.

The hall quietened down as the old man with the whacky beard stood up.

"Welcome," he announced "To another year at Hogwarts, I am Professor Dumbledore," he went on to say announcements and staff changes when an ugly woman dressed in head to toe in pink said "Hem Hem." Wow I've heard it only once and it's already on my nerves. The pink women stood up and made her way over to Dumbledore.

"Who or what is _that_?" asked Thalia, looking at the lady in disgust.

"She works for the Ministry," exclaimed Harry.

"Thank you Professor for those kind words of welcome and how lovely to see your bright happy faces smiling up at me" she started in a sickly sweet voice "Im sure we are all going to be good friends." I snorted, yeah right.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young wizards to be of vital importance, although each headmaster has brought something new to this historic school," she gestured to Dumbledore. "Progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected and prune practises that should be prohibited" She finished and strutted back to her chair.

"What the heck did that mean?" I asked.

"Load of waffle," exclaimed Ron.

Hermione sighed "It means the Ministry is interfering at Hogwarts."

* * *

**Wow this is my longest chapters. I'm very proud of this chapter! I hope you all liked it! Again a shout out to all my amazing reviewers who give me confidence for this. Thanks again! Close to 15,000 views!**

**Oh and to Guest I don't know any Percy bipolar stories but I'm glad you're enjoying the story. It's cool that you had a dream about my story!**

**~StormPetal **


	12. Growing Suspicious

**Hi everyone, sorry I haven't updated in a while. School work takes up a lot of my time nowadays but I promise I'll try to update. I got a House of Hades book! So excited! **

**The reviewer of the chapter is...allysun08! Thanks for the words of encouragement and I'm gland you like the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and/or Percy Jackson.**

* * *

Nico POV

After the feast had finished, the Gryffindor prefects, who happened to be Ron and Hermione, lead us through the maze of corridors.

There were old looking portraits on the wall that I could swear were moving. I cautiously peered closer at a portrait of a few old men. As I looked closer they suddenly started talking as if they couldn't see me. I stumbled back in surprise (which caused a few snickers from Percy and Thalia) and continued walking with the other Gryffindors.

We finally came to a stop outside a portrait of a fat lady dressed in silk. I stared at it for a second. Why are we waiting here? Then, suddenly, the portrait moved to sit up right.

"Password?" the portrait said and Percy jumped back slightly.

"Abstinence," replied Hermione and the portrait swung open on its hinges. One by one we stepped through the hole in the wall and emerged in a room on the other side. It was a circular room with scarlet tapestries and a cosy feel. On one wall a fireplace dominated and there were windows looking over the grounds. It was full of squashy armchairs and a billboard with notices hung on the wall.

"Wow!" some of the first years exclaimed and I had to agree with them. Ron led us up a spiral staircase to the boy's dormitories while Hermione lead the girls to theirs.

"Dumbledore said you could stay in our dorm," said Ron as they opened the door into the room. It was fairly small with 7 four poster beds draped with scarlet curtains. Neville was sitting on his bed reading a book with what looked like plants on the cover. Two other boys were chatting to each other until we came in and they abruptly stopped.

"Who's this?" asked one of the boys in an Irish accent. He had sandy hair and blue eyes. The other had brown eyes with matching hair.

"Seamus, Dean, these are the American exchange students Dumbledore said about" said Harry. I wonder why one of them was glaring at Harry? "This is Percy-"

"What's up?" said Percy with a grin. The boys shook hands.

"And Nico," finished Harry. I stuck out my hand awkwardly for them to shake.

"Hi," I said.

Percy and I quickly walked to our beds. My luggage was already here at the end of my bed. My owl, Shadow, was sitting on the trunk in his cage. He was sleeping, hooting as if snoring and I had to smile. I looked closely at my bed. A letter was sat upon it. I quickly tore it open and tried to read it:

_Dear Mr Di Angelo,_

_I have required for you to be in the same year as your friends as this will hopefully aid you in your quest. If any of my students ask tell them you are higher level than others of your age group and year. I would like you and your friends to report anything out of the ordinary to me._

_Good luck to you and your friends,_

_Yours sincerely, _

_Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Son of Hecate._

I smiled and promised I would show the others tomorrow.

I turned to listen to the conversation the others were having.

"Me mum didn't want me to come back this year, ya know," said Seamus.

"Why's that?" asked Harry

"Because of you Harry, the Prophets been saying bad things about you 'n' Dumbledore."

"And you believe it?" Harry asked his voice rising. I exchanged a look with Percy saying: _Whaaat? _He shrugged in response.

When I looked back the fight between the boys had been broken up by Ron. I turned away and checked my watch. 11:00. I sighed and started getting ready for bed.

After chatting for a bit I got into bed but had no plans to sleep. Just as I was beginning to get tired a voice came from the door way.

"Nico, Percy!" the voice hissed. Thalia and Annabeth appeared.

"What on earth are you doing?" I whisper- shouted back.

"We have to contact Chiron, wake Percy!" Thalia replied. I groaned and pulled myself out of bed and trudged over to Percy.

"Perce wake up!" I whispered in annoyance and I poked him in the side. He just turned in his sleep. "Well I tried, Annabeth your turn."

Annabeth sighed and made her way other careful not to wake the others. "Seaweed Brain, wake up." She said shaking him violently. His eyes fluttered open slowly. "Shh," she whispered before he could say anything. "We have to contact Chiron!"

Percy sighed and hauled himself out of bed and silently we all made our way back down to the common room.

"Can't we do this tomorrow?" I whined.

"No, shut up," Thalia said irritably.

After awhile Annabeth had finally managed to make a rainbow for us to Iris message Chiron. We threw the drachma into the rainbow and Chiron appeared. He was sitting on the porch in the big house in his wheelchair with Mr D playing pinochle.

"Chiron, Mr D," greeted Percy. They turned their heads and saw our Iris message.

"Percy, Thalia, Annabeth, Nico, where are you?" asked Chiron at the same time Mr D said:

"Peter, Tina, Anniebell and Nicholas do you mind we are _trying_ to play pinochle!"

I rolled my eyes at Mr D.

"We're at Hogwarts," reported Annabeth.

"That's good but your quest is barely beginning-" Chiron was interrupted by a familiar looking satyr rushing towards us.

"Hey guys!" greeted Grover, who was waving frantically at us through the Iris message.

"G-Man it's great to see you!" said Percy, smiling at his friend. Annabeth, Thalia and I greeted Grover.

Chiron tried to speak again. "Like I was trying to say, your quest has barely begun-" he was interrupted again.

"Quest? What quest?" asked Grover curiously. Chiron let out an aspirated sigh.

"I will tell you later Mr Underwood, anyway what you have to do-" we were interrupted yet again by a noise. We all froze and Thalia disconnected the Iris message. We watched the staircase in silence waiting for the person to come down. I swear I could have seen a flash of ginger and black hair.

We carefully made our way back up the spiral staircases looking for the eavesdroppers. After finding nothing we decided to head back to our dormitories. Percy and I said goodnight to the girls and made our way back to the dorm.

I looked around; everything seemed to be the way we left it. I shrugged and got back into my bed. I put my wand on my bedside table as well as Shadow and checked my watch. 12:00 aka midnight. I could hear Percy already snoring and I rolled my eyes. He sounded like a knocked out Minotaur. I sat up and looked blankly at the darkness of the room trying to feel sleepy.

Suddenly I heard a shuffling noise that snapped me out of my trance. I let my head hit the pillow and pretended to snore loudly.

"Harry!" I heard Ron whisper barely audible. "Do you think their asleep?"

There was silence for a minute until I heard Harry reply.

"I think so."

"What was that about?" Ron whispered

"I don't know it sounded like they were trying to contact someone."

"You-you don't think they work for You-Know-Who, do they?"

I heard Harry sigh. "I'm not sure but they don't look like death eaters." Harry sounded like he was trying to convince himself. We were not death eaters!

"Apart from that Nico kid, he's creepy." I chocked on a fake snore. Hey! I am not that creepy. Sure I do hang about the Underworld and have more dead friends than living...Oh, I see, now I get it.

Harry sighed again. "Let's just go to sleep."

"B-but," Ron sighed "Night Harry."

"Night Ron."

* * *

**I** **hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Sorry its a little bit short but I think this chapter helps build up the Golden trios distrust of the demigods. I'm gonna go read House of Hades now :-)**

**~StormPetal**


End file.
